


Plans for Vengeance

by withdrawnred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdrawnred/pseuds/withdrawnred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Society section of the <i>Prophet</i> causes some workplace discontent. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans for Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alltheglitters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglitters/gifts).



> Prompt: "that's not us!"

Seamus had been immersed in that morning's edition of the  _Daily Prophet_ when his attention was diverted by loud taps. Someone was coming down his hall. No, scratch that. Those were not taps, but beastly stomps. Someone was _charging_ down his hall. "Fucking hell," he muttered under his breath. He hated surprises, and two before half ten was pure misery in his book.

He stood just as the door to his small office swung open. "Christ, Parkinson! What're you trying to do, break it off its hinge?"

She simply huffed, blowing dark bangs out of her eyeline, and glared at him venomously, not even attempting to disguise how utterly out of breath she was. He was of the not-so-secret opinion that most former Slytherins had had entirely too much practice perfecting malicious glares. And if he had growled, it was because she brought out the best of him.

"Well?" he prodded, snapping. "What can I do you for, princess? C'mon now, I don't have all day."

She snarled, stalking towards him. "What the hell did you do?" All of a sudden, her open palm slammed something into his chest -- another copy of today's _Prophet_ , pulled open to the same section he'd been glancing at in annoyance when he'd heard the tell-tale sounds of her arrival. Under the Society section, the headlining photographed featured two ... individuals who bore a striking resemblance to himself and the harpy standing in his office; in fact, he was almost certain Polyjuice had been involved, which just made his skin crawl. He hated even the thought of that devil's brew.

Parkinson's voice screeched in his ear, "That's not us!"

"Yes, I'm quite aware. Jesus, you sound like fingernails on chalkboard."

"Shut up, Finnigan! Do you realize what this is going to do to me? I--"

"Right. I--"

"What are you going to do? Do you have a plan?"

"I'm sure you already have one, don't you? Does it have anything to do with bloodshed and violence? I hear that's right up your House's alley. Wouldn't exactly do wonders for your reputation as the exonerated, would it?"

And her glare returned. "And what is your brilliant plan, oh great Gryffindor?"

He grinned cheekily. "Well, now that you mention it, I was thinking of just going with it. What do you say, Parkinson? How about we give them something true to talk about?"

She rolled her eyes in response and groaned, murmuring something about idiots surrounding her or something like that, before tucking the paper underneath her arm and stalking out of his office.

Seamus wasn't concerned though. She'd be back. Eventually, at least.


End file.
